


Bruised ribs and broken hearts

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [38]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: “I think I bruised my ribs” he managed to breathe out between a gasp and a groan of pain.





	Bruised ribs and broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

He was rubbing his chest every ten minutes since they came back from the church, another attack on the president had shaken them all. Emily was studying him carefully he had taken a harsh fall when the Secret Service pushed them down to the ground to protect them, he had tried to protect her from taking the blunt of the fall but he ended up hitting the pavement hard. 

“Are you alright?” she asked him but he seemed to be ignoring her, “Aaron stop ignoring me and tell me are you alright?” she asked him again this time her voice sharper, stronger, not leaving him an inch to ignore her.

“I think I bruised my ribs” he managed to breathe out between a gasp and a groan of pain. 

“I’m going to find a doctor.” She said sternly and got up not waiting his response. His hand grabbed her wrist stopping her “It’s not necessary Em also I need to be here for the President and Seth.” She froze looking at him, he had opened his eyes but the pain was visible, at least to her. 

“Aaron, Seth and the President are still in surgery and you are in pain, please let me find a doctor.” she pleaded with him it wasn’t something she had to do often but she was willing to do it if it meant that she wouldn’t have to see him in pain any longer.

“I’ll make you a deal, I’ll wait till the Doctors come out and then I’ll go see a doctor myself.” she stood there looking at him trying to find a way any way to calm her nerves, she knew deep down that he knew better than her if he was seriously hurt or not but she couldn’t stop worrying, the president seemed to have been fine when he collapsed in the limo, Alex’s scream was still ringing in her ears, she couldn’t calm down just thinking that he knows better.

“Alright but I need you to take off your shirt for me so I’ll see for myself.” he nodded and she smiled, just a little… but it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know!


End file.
